un amor a primera vista
by alestrella.masen
Summary: -Bella cumple el sueño de su vida, viajar a londres, la ciudad en que siempre llueve, con lo que no cuenta es que se encontrara con el amor de su vida, pero algo siempre sale mal en las histoiras de amor. TODOS HUMANOS BxE AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he escrito la historia

Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo he escrito la historia. :D

_C1: Despedidas _

**Bella POV **

- Bella, vamos Bella levántate o llegaremos tarde!- grito una voz cantarina muy cerca de mi oreja quitándome las mantas de encima, y yo caia de la cama por la impresión.

- que sucede Alice?, era necesario que me despertaras de esta manera?-conteste mientras me ponía de pie.

- Pues ya tenia tiempo hablándote y si no te levantabas pronto perderíamos el avión asi que mejor arréglate rápido.

Cierto, hoy nos iríamos de vacaciones a Inglaterra. Habíamos estado planeando este viaje desde que entramos a la universidad, a pesar de que ella me había dicho que me pagaba el boleto y el hospedaje yo no acepte, mis primeras vacaciones fuera del país quería pagarlas yo, además que no dejaría que gastara su dinero en mi. El ultimo semestre me pase ahorrando la mayoría del dinero que ganaba y parte de lo que mis padres, Reneé y Charlie, me mandaban para lo que ocupase. Y por fin si por fin había logrado completar el dinero necesario. Alice hizo las reservaciones para uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres, y pasaríamos 3 semanas conociendo la ciudad. De verdad estaba muy emocionada, en realidad nunca había ido de vacaciones a otro lugar que no fuera Phoenix, de donde era mi madre, y solo íbamos a casa de mi abuela, cuando falleció nunca volvimos a viajar.

Ahora vivo en el campus de la universidad de Seattle, y Alice es mi compañera de habitación, Emmett, su hermano también nos acompañara con su novia Rosalie, solo que ellos irán a visitar a la familia de Rose.

Me termine de arreglar, me puse unos vaqueros de medio tubo con una blusa azul marino de cuello en V y mangas largas con unas botas de gamuza café claro y una chamarra del mismo color de las botas, alise mi cabello lo mejor que pude y tome mi maleta para salir a la sala en donde Alice me esperaba.

-llevas todo lo que necesitas?- repregunto la pequeña duendecillo apenas Salí de mi habitación.

-ummm...… no, me falta mi bolso- regrese al cuarto por el tome mi celular y volví a salir.- ahora si, nos vamos?

Salimos de la habitación cerrándola con llave. Nos dirigimos a elevador, ya que nuestro cuarto estaba en el 7 piso, y bajamos hasta el cuarto, en donde estaba el de Emmett y Rosalie, aun no entiendo como le hicieron para que les permitieran estar en el mismo cuarto.

Apenas íbamos a tocar a su puerta y se abrió dejando ver a un chico fortachón cargando 3 maletas para juntarlas con Edmonton que había en el pasillo.

-Emmett, cuantas maletas llevan?- pregunto su hermana viendo el impresionante conjunto de mas de 8 maletas a lado de la puerta.

-yo solo una, las demás son de Rosalie dijo que no viajaba sin todo su guarda ropa- se defendió Emmett volviendo a la aviación por mas. Pronto salio Rosalie con una pequeña maleta en su mano

-terminaron?-dije con un poco de impaciencia en mi tono de voz.

-si eso es todo…creo…-dijo Rosalie mientras ponía en el piso la pequeña maleta.

No se como pero hicimos que las 11 maletas cupieran en el elevador y llegamos a la planta baja del edificio. Nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba estacionado el jeep rojo de Emmett, subimos todas las maletas y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos Emmett nos dejo en la entrada con las maletas mientras el y Rosalie se iban a estacionar el jeep al área de largo plazo.

Pronto un trabajador del aeropuerto, mejor dicho dos, se acercaron para ayudarnos con las maletas. Las dejaron en frente de la ventanilla de la aerolínea y esperamos a que regresaran Emmett y Rose para registrarnos. No esperamos demasiado en menos de 15 minutos ya habíamos documentado el equipaje y nos dirigíamos a la segunda planta a esperar a que llegara el avión. Rose y Emmett se fueron a comprar café a un starbucks, mientras que yo buscaba mi libro.

-OH rayos!- dije mientras buscaba en mi bolso.

-que sucede Bella?-pregunto Rose, mientras se acercaba con unos cafés, se sentó ami lado y me dio el mío.

-creo que deje el libro en el cuarto, y ya me faltaba muy poco para acabar!!

-Bella, hay más de 10 librerías en el aeropuerto, por que no vas a buscarlo, de seguro que lo están vendiendo.

-mmm...… buena idea Emmett- OK yo dije eso? Desde cuando Emmett tenia buenas ideas?, este viaje iba a estar un poco raro.

-sii!! Sirve que me acompañas de compras por el lugar!.

No habíamos pasado ni media hora en el aeropuerto y Alice ya se había comprado prácticamente todo lo que vendieran que tuviera el nombre SEATTLE escrito en el, con la excusa de que eran presentes para los padres de Rose.

Entre a una librería y me puse a buscar verónica decide morir, de Paulo Coelho, que a pesar de ser muy corto me había tomado mi tiempo para leerlo, y ya solo me faltaban 10 capítulos. Cuando lo encontré me dirigí a la caja para pagarlo.

Estuve acompañando a Alice media hora más de compras hasta que llego el avión.

Abordamos, los cuatro nos sentamos en la misma fila, después de que dieran las instrucciones de precaución el avión se empezó a mover y pronto despegamos.

En las 2 horas y media que duro el vuelo yo termine mi libro. Alice se la paso escuchando música en su i pod, Emmett se durmió ya Rosalie leyó las revistas del avión y después le quito un audífono a Alice, mientras se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba durante la ultima media hora. Aun no entiendo como no se cansa de verse al espejo, aunque acepto que si yo tuviese esa cara también lo haría. El avión empezó a decender, y el piloto nos informo que pronto estaríamos en el aeropuerto de Londres, desde pequeña había querido conocer esta ciudad y por fin lo haría, lo mejor es que seria en compañía de mis 3 mejores amigos.

-Emmett, Emmett bebe despierta, endereza el asiento ya vamos a aterrizar- le dijo Rosalie mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro, pero el no respondía.

-Emmett! Que te levantes!!- le repitió ahora my cerca de su oído y en tono mas alto. El por la sorpresa dio un salto y se tiro al pasillo boca abajo.

-no el oso me va a matar!!-grito Emmett poniéndose de las manos en la cabeza.

-que oso Emmett? Mejor párate que todo el avión te esta viendo!- exigió Rosalie muy disgustada y cayéndose de vergüenza. Alice y yo solo podíamos aguantarnos la risa.

Por fin tocamos tierra y se abrió la compuerta. Bajamos el equipaje de mano y fuimos a recoger el resto a la terminal. Cuando por fin pudimos acomodar todo el monto de equipaje en una camioneta que habíamos rentado no dirigimos a la casa de los padres de Rosalie, ellos no tenían ni idea de que ella iría, ni mucho menos que iría acompaña de de Emmett y sus amigas. La familia de Rose ya conocía a Emmett por un viaje que habían hecho en el instituto, pero no conocían ni a Alice ni a mi.

La calle donde estaba la casa de Rose era hermosa todas las casas eran enormes y tenían un bello jardín en frente son un pequeño camino que iba desde la calle hasta la puerta principal. Pasamos la 7ma casa y Rose entro al caminito, solo que este era mas largo, paro en frente de una puerta de roble tallada donde aun lado había una placa con "hogar de la familia Hale"

-por fin en casa- suspiro Rosalie mientras apagaba el motor.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el suelo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos 20 años rubio, con los ojos azules, un poco musculoso pero sin exagerar, el cual nos veía con detenimiento hasta que vio a Rosalie.

-hermana!!-grito el chico mientras corría hasta ella y la abrazaba levantándola de l piso- que haces aqui? No mencionaste que vendrías, y ayer hable con tigo-le reprocho sin soltarla.

-bueno, si te molesta nos podemos ir- jugo Rosalie separándose del abrazo y haciendo como que si se subía de nuevo a la camioneta.

-nonono como crees?, es solo que estoy impresionado, la verdad es que te he extrañado mucho. Hey Emmett como has estado?-pregunto Jasper acercándose a el, ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde la vez en que se conocieron.

-excelente, y tu?

-Jasper deja te presento a mis amigas, ella es Bella- dijo apuntándome a mi, se me acerco y medio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que pronunciaba un hola el cual yo respondí.

-y ella es Alice- dijo mientras ella se bajaba de la camioneta pues seguía sentada dentro solo con la puerta abierta.

En el momento en que sus miradas se juntaron, ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra alguna parecía como si con el simple hecho de estar uno en frente del otro.

-am… cuñado, despierta Alice. Ya vamos paren ya..am alguien me escucha?- pregunto Emmett mientras les pasaba las manos en frente de sus caras y les tronaba los dedos.

-ho..Hola-dijo apenas audible una shokeada Alice, esto era imposible ella nunca se quedaba callada, o quieta, o tranquila, perfecto ahora sabia como hacer para que estuviera perfectamente en paz, solo llamaría a Jasper!

-hola-le respondió el en apenas un suspiro.

-bien, será mejor que entremos a la casa antes de que empiece a llover, lo cual no creo que tarde mucho.

Según los planeado la primera semana nos quedaríamos en casa de Rose, y las siguientes tres Alice y yo nos iríamos a las reservaciones que teníamos en un hotel. Ya que las habíamos hecho antes de que Emmett y Rosalie se nos unieran y no las podíamos cancelar.

Después de bajar las maletas de la camioneta entramos a la casa, apenas abrir la puerta había un hermoso hall con una mesita con un teléfono y varias fotos familiares y de los hermanos gemelos cuando eran niños, unos cuadros de paisajes hermosos, a mano izquierda se encontraba la sala, con muebles un poco rústicos pero con un toque de modernidad, un gran chimenea una alfombra beige que combinaba perfectamente con las cortinas encima del piso de madera claro, ala derecha estaba el comedor, la cocina la oficina de su padre, la cual estaba repleta de libros, un cuarto de entretenimiento y un baño, las escaleras estaban hasta el final de la casa entre la sala y el comedor, era de dos corrientes, ose que se partía en dos, de lado derecho estaban los cuartos de Jasper rose y sus padres, dos baños y una sala de estar. En el lado izquierdo las habitaciones de huéspedes también dos baños y una terraza con vista a una colina del lado oeste, por lo que ahí se podrían apreciar maravillosos atardeceres siempre y cuando no estuviera lloviendo lo cual seria raro.

Por eso me gustaba Londres, siempre llovía, uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia es yo corriendo horas debajo de la lluvia o simplemente viéndola caer desde mi ventana, me puedo pasar horas enteras apreciándola, como la simpleza que tiene y lo relajante que puede llegar a ser.

Ya instalados bajamos a la sala para platicar un poco. Todo el rato Alice y Jasper no dejaban de mirarse. Tiempo después se escucho que alguien entro a la casa.

-Jasper de quien es la camioneta que esta afuera?- pregunto una voz masculina, rose nos hizo la seña de que nos escondiéramos, así lo hicimos,

-de nosotros!!- grito Rosalie cuando una pareja como de 40 años entraba a la sala. Saliendo todos de detrás de los sillones

-Rose hija!! Que maravillosa sorpresa es verte, aunque casi me das un infarto

-mamà, papà!! Ya los extrañaba dijo rose dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

Rosalie nos presento a sus padres, y después de pasar una velada hablando sobre nuestros planes, nos fuimos a dormir.

Yo ya casi estaba lista cuando Alice entro a mi cuarto.

-Bella, puedo pasar?

-claro que si Alice que sucede?- le ofrecí que se acercara i se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en sima de mi cama.

-Bella, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, por eso quiero confesarte esto primero a ti.

-que cosa Alice?

-estoy enamorada!!-grito dando pequeños saltitos en la cama

- mmm...… déjame adivinar… de Jasper?

-como lo sabes?

-se nota a diez kilómetros de distancia Uds. Dos no podían dejar de verse cuando llegamos ni durante toda la noche

-es que no se que pasa pero, algo me dice que el es el amor de mi vida, no se, llámalo sexto sentido pero solo con verlo a los ojos se que no quiero mirar a nadie mas-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y suspiraba.

-ay Alice… que vamos a hacer con tigo?

-quererme , acompañarme a ir de compras, dejar que te use de Barbie, tu elige.

-voto por la primera en la segunda acabo muerta y en la tercera adolorida

-pero no puedes negar que te vez hermosa cuando yo te arreglo, será mejor que nos vayamos adormir, mañana será un largo día

Desperté a las 9 de la mañana, me bañe y me vestí con unos jeans y un suéter gris y una blusa rosa claro, toque al cuarto de Alice pero nadie respondió, supuse que estaría abajo.

Baje las escaleras y estaban rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y otro chico sentados a la mesa de la cocina, se escuchaban risas.

-buenos días-salude entrando en la cocina. Entonces el otro chico volteo, era alto con la piel muy blanca el pelo café cobrizo, una nariz perfecta labios largos pero delgados con una sonrisa torcida, y unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos, en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, comprendí perfectamente a lo que se refería Alice, en ese momento quede flechada por un perfecto extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Stephenie Meyer yo solo he escrito la historia

**Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Stephenie Meyer yo solo he escrito la historia**

_-buenos días-salude entrando en la cocina. Entonces el otro chico volteo, era alto con la piel muy blanca el pelo café cobrizo, una nariz perfecta labios largos pero delgados con una sonrisa torcida, y unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos, en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, comprendí perfectamente a lo que se refería Alice, en ese momento quede flechada por un perfecto extraño._

**Bella POV**

Un Extraño en realidad guapo, no sabía si quiera su nombre pero con solo mirar en sus ojos podía decir que era perfecto. Algo había entrado a mí, como un toque eléctrico, aunque en verdad era agradable sentirlo. Solo me tome un momento para apreciar su cara y su mirada, y después, muy a mi pesar, tuve que apartar la mirada, no sin antes sonrojarme un poco, bueno un mucho, pues sabia que los demás nos estaban observando.

El regreso a su asiendo y yo me senté entre Emmett y Alice.

-buenos días Bella, te quiero presentar a Edward Cullen, es nuestro vecino de enfrente, y gran amigo de la infancia de Rosalie y mío- dijo Jasper mientras me ofrecía un vaso de jugo de naranja, tome el jugo y voltee hacia Edward.

-hola-le salude hacia el pero sin verlo directamente a los ojos pues sabía que me volvería a quedar perdida en ellos.

Y roborizarme dos veces por la misma razón en menos de 2 minutos era demasiado. El no respondió solo asintió hacia mi, por que no me hablaba? Lo había escuchado reír, por lo que sabia que no era mudo, y me preguntaba como seria su voz con el famoso acento ingles… uno momento por que quiero oír su voz? Bella relájate un poco, es un amigo de Rose por lo que es probable que lo veas mas veces durante este mes, respire profundo y me calme.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi madre quería que le ayudara a llevar unas cosas a su oficina, nos vemos luego.- que hermosa voz tenia!!, parecía que estuviese cantando. Se levanto y ya iba saliendo por la cocina. Rosalie le hizo una seña a Alice con los ojos y ella se apresuro a decir.

-espera Edward- le dijo Alice, el se volvió para verla.-en la noche iremos a ver una película, te gustaría venir?

-am… claro, los alcanzo en el cine

-perfecto, es en el principal a las 7

-bien, ahí estaré- Edward me dirigió una corta mirada y se marcho.

Sabia que Alice y Rose se habían dado cuenta de lo que me paso cuando entre, mas tarde hablaría con ellas, tenia que saber cual era su plan.

Tomamos café y pan dulce y nos fuimos a arreglar, mas tarde iríamos a vagar por las calles de Londres.

**Edward POV**

Llegue a mi casa después de la escuela, mi padre hoy no vendría a casa ya que le tocaba el turno de noche en el hospital, era un gran cirujano muy reconocido por todo Londres,

Entre a la cocina y encima de la mesa había una nota de mi madre, la desdoble y leí:

_Edward, tomare el turno de noche junto con tu padre en el hospital, pide algo para cenar, nos vemos en la mañana, ah por cierto, me puedes ayudar mañana con la mudanza de mi nueva oficina?, gracias hijo, buenas noches._

_Esme. _

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo abrí el refrigerador y saque un yougurth, en verdad no tenia mucha hambre. Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama y abrí la laptop, tenia algunos mensajes sin leer, y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer me puse a leerlos, terminando l 4to mensaje Jasper, mi vecino de enfrente me hablo por MSN, si lo se es tonto que hables por Internet con una persona que esta a pocos metro de distancia, pero era mas sencillo recruzar la calle, además de que ya eran casi las 11:30 y no quería molestar.

**/ Jasper \\ says: **_hey Edward!_

**-Edward ► says:**_que paso Jasper_?

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_algo genial, adivina quien vino de vista!!_

**-Edward ► says:**: _am no tengo idea, pero supongo que ha de ser la persona dueña de la camioneta azul que esta fuera de tu casa no?_

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_es Rosalie!!_

**-Edward ► says:**:_en verdad? Hace tanto que no la veo, creo que desde que se fue ha estudiar a USA no?_

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_si me parece que si_

**-Edward ► says:**:_te parece si mañana la paso a saludar?, enserio me encantaría volver a verla parece que en el verano volveremos a ser los 3 como cuando éramos niños ___

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_bueno… en realidad seremos seis_

**-Edward ► says:**:_a que te refieres?_

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:Rose _vino con Emmett, su novio recuerdas, además de dos amigas,_

**-Edward ► says: / Jasper \\ says:**: _lo mejor es que Alice, una de sus amigas, me gusta demasiado, no se que paso pero apenas la vi. Me gusto y hoy que estuvimos hablando en la tarde, y veo que es una persona tierna y muy linda, aunque es un poco hiperactiva, pero no puedo dejar de verla._

**-Edward ► says:**:_es mi imaginación o alguien se esta enamorando??_

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_no lo se… solo tengo muchas expectativas de este verano._

**-Edward ► says:**:_bien por ti… mejor me voy por que mañana me tendré que_ levantar _temprano_

**/ Jasper \\ says:**: _no terminaste hoy tu semestre?_

**-Edward ► says:**: _si pero Esme quiere que le ayude con algo, te veo en la mañana! _Bye

**/ Jasper \\ says:**:_bye_

Cerré sesión, apague la laptop, me cambie por un pantalón de pijama no cuadros rojos y me metí a la cama para dormir.

No recuerdo haber soñado con nada en específico, solo de vez en cuando veía unos hermosos ojos café chocolate, que no recuerdo haber visto nunca antes.

Me desperté a las 8 de la mañana, me duche, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, y una playera de manga larga y baje a desayunar, mis padres no se veían por ningún lado por lo que supuse que seguirían dormidos aun, tome la lista de cosas que había dejado Esme para comprar para su nueva oficina, tome las llaves y Salí de la casa, camine hasta la casa de enfrente y toque el timbre, pocos segundos después una muchacha alta rubia y de ojos azules apareció en la puerta.

-Edward!!-grito Rosalie, mientras me daba un gran abrazo- cuanto tiempo sin verte!!,

-lo se! Ayer que me dijo jazz que habías venido no pude resistir a venir a saludar, como has estado?- pregunte mientras camina con ella a la cocina donde de seguro estaban los demás.

Y si ahí estaban Jasper ,un chico alto que supuse seria Emmett, una chava un poco bajita y delgada con los ojos negros y el pelo despeinado, y por como miraba a Jasper y el a ella supuse que seria Alice.

-bueno, Edward, ellos son Emmett, mi novio, y Alice una gran pequeña amiga, ellos dos son hermanos. Aunque no lo creas- al parecer a Alice no le agrado la broma de Rose sobre la altura pues la mancho en la nariz con crema sacándole la lengua como niña de 5 años.

-hola, yo soy Edward un amigo de Jasper y Rose, y su vecino de enfrente.

Ambos me saludaron, tome una taza de te y empezamos a platicar, ellos dos estudiaban en la universidad de Seattle junto con Rose, ella y Emmett compartían habitación y Alice con una tal Bella que creo es la otra amiga ya que anoche jazz estaba tan emocionado hablando sobre Alice que no me dijo el nombre de la otra muchacha, escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras, y pronto entro a la cocina. Un aroma a fresias me invadió de repente.

-buenos días!- dijo una dulce voz a mi espalda no pude evitar voltear, parecía como si esa voz y ese aroma me gritaran.

Y entonces la vi., la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que aya visto en mis 19 años de vida, era de estatura media con el pelo café entre oscuro y claro vestía unos pantalones que le Lucian las piernas y una blusa rosa con un suéter gris, unos lindos labios, y unos ojos….ESOS OJOS!! Los ojos de mi sueño me estaban viendo , eran los mismos ojos chocolate que no pude distinguir anoche… acaso… era un señal? No podía dejar de verla por unos segundos no sostuvimos la mirada y luego ella la separo, por que me hacia eso?, en el preciso instante en que deje de ver sus ojos algo me dolió dentro de mi pecho. Se ruborizo cuando aparto la mirada, se veía más adorable con las mejillas rojas. Se sentó entre Emmett y Alice y tomo un vaso de jugo mientras que Jasper me presentaba.

-buenos días Bella, te quiero presentar a Edward Cullen, es nuestro vecino de enfrente, y gran amigo de la infancia de Rosalie y mío- dijo Jasper. Ella volteo hacia mí.

-hola- pronuncio muy débilmente sin mirarme a los ojos, por alguna razón no pude responder, me había quedado sin palabras por lo que solo asentí. Respire profundo depuse de unos segundos, seme estaba haciendo tarde para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba mi madre por lo que seria mejor que me fuera.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi madre quería que le ayudara a llevar unas cosas a su oficina, nos vemos luego-dije mientras me levantaba de la silla, apenas iba a poner un pie fuera cuando Alice me llamo.

-espera Edward- me voltee para verla a la cara.-en la noche iremos a ver una película, te gustaría venir?- eso seria estupendo, podría ver mas tiempo a Rose hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, y además iría Bella, y lo que mas quería era verla, ver esos hermosos ojos con los que soñé sin saberlo y hablar con ella, quería conocerla y ganarme su aprecio.

-am… claro, los alcanzo en el cine?

-perfecto, es en el principal a las 7

-bien, ahí estaré- Salí de la casa y regrese a la mia por mi volvo, lo saque de la cochera y fui a comprar lo que me habían encargado. En todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, en verdad me había hipnotizado.

Llegue a la tienda, estacione en un lugar vacío y entre, conocía muy bien la tienda pues trabaje en ella unos meses cuando tenia 16 años, me dirigí al área de pinturas, para pedir un lata de beige y otra de café claro, luego a buscar unos cuadros y algo de herramienta . Pague todo y regrese al auto. Mi madre estaba fuera de la casa. Pare frente a ella, se subió a mi carro y nos fuimos al hospital, ahora era la jefa de enfermeras en el mismo hospital don de trabajaba mi padre.

Llegamos y me acerque al área para los empleados estaciones y bajamos las cosas. Nos dirigimos al 3 piso y entramos en la que seria su nueva oficina.

-Edward me están llamando, al parecer ha habido un accidente, puedes empezara pintar en lo que regreso?-me pregunto después de ver una llamada perdida en su celular.

-Claro no hay problema- Esme salio y empecé a empapelar el piso, abrí la lata de pintura tome una bandeja y vertí un poco tome un rodillo y empecé a pintar.

Después de media hora mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi. Que era Jasper.

Ojala que no se hayan cancelado los planes, en verdad quería ver a Bella.

-bueno?-conteste el celular

-hola, Edward?- era un voz femenina, estaba casi seguro de que era ella, era Bella.

* * *

**waaaa!! olaa!**

**bueno poes ya el segundo capitulo :B, espero que les guste mi fic, me estoi esforzando mucho para subir seguido :D**

**cuidence!! y gracis por leer lo ke sta pobre loka tiene para contar :)**

**ciaooo**

**review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

waaLos personajes le pertenecen completamente a Stephenie Meyer yo solo he escrito la historia

Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Stephenie Meyer yo solo he escrito la historia

Bella POV

Toda la mañana nos fuimos a una plaza desde donde se podía ver el Big Ben, la plaza era enorme! La recorrimos de arriba abajo la plaza, cuando íbamos al kiosco a tomar algunas fotos de las bells esculturas que estaba exponiendo solo por unos días vimos una fuente.

-yo me quiero meter!!,- grito Emmett corriendo como niño pequeño hacia donde estaba la fuente.

-Alto ahí Emmett o te juro que te arrepentirás- le advirtió una Rosalie muy enojada acercándose, cuando el solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos del agua y con las manos en el borde de su playera para quitársela.

-por favor rose!! Cuantas veces voy a poder meterme en una fuente inglesa, eh? cuantas?-le dijo a rose aun con las manos en la camisa.

-Emmett… te van a detener, primero por meterte a la fuente y segundo porque te quieres meter medio desnudo!!- le explico Rosalie agitando las manos como loca y gritando muy cerca de su cara.

-por favor?-la miro con cara de perro pateado a punto de morir y con un cuete encendido entre las patas

-mmm...…. Déjame pensar… OH ya se... NO!!-lo tomo de lo brazos y lo jalo a donde estábamos.

-nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido-le reprocho con cara de niño fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lentamente empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre nosotros. Nos fuimos hacia un lugar en el cual resguardarnos de las lluvias.

Llegamos a un pequeño restauran de comida italiana, y como ya casi iba a ser hora de almorzar tomamos una mesa pedimos pizza y pasta, durante la comida estuvimos conversando y riéndonos de Emmett que le enchilaban los pepperoni.

Terminamos de comer y todavía no paraba de llover.

-buu, parece que esto va para largo- dijo Alice mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche y señalaba la ventana en la cual grandes gotas de lluvia caían y golpeaban sobre ella, en estos momentos si se creía k fuese hermana de Emmett...

-lo mas probable es que no pare hasta dentro de una hora o algo así- agrego Emmett acercándose apenas unos visibles centímetros a Alice, creo que nadie mas lo noto pues todos estaban viendo hacia la ventana.

-bueno, si vamos a estar aquí por una hora mas, ya que si salimos lo mas seguro es que nos empapemos, y yo no quiero arruinar mi ropa, que les parece si jugamos a verdad o penitencia?

-Rosalie, estamos en un restaurant, como se supone que vamos a cumplir TUS penitencias si siempre nos pones algo que necesita material, y dudo que lo consigamos aquí- respondió Alice, a ella en verdad no le gustaba jugar a esto pues siempre terminaba mal cuando jugaba contra Rose, una vez la hizo quemar todas sus revistas de moda ya que no quiso responder a una pregunta un poco extraña.

-pues fácil, tendremos que contestar todo lo que se nos pregunte, o aceptar restos con cosas que aya en la mesa.

-puff…esta bien, supongo que no podrás destruir nada que no traiga con migo y no puedes dejarme sin ropa ya que estamos en un lugar publico, así que no tengo mucho de que preocuparme-pensó Alice en voz alta, aun que ella bien sabia lo malévola que podía llegar a ser rose cuando se lo proponía, y esto, mas que nada le estaba gritando que le diera algo que en verdad sufriera o que por lo menos, se sintiera avergonzada.

-perfecto, en ese caso yo empiezo, ammm... veamos…..bella -¡que?! Iba a empezar conmigo??... nonononono eso no puede ser! Siempre me pone preguntar personales o retos en verdad vergonzosos, mire a hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida, cuando por fin mis ojos cayeron en la ventana, había dejado de llover!! Y por primera vez estaba feliz de que así fuera.

-hey miren ya paro de llover-dije con una gran sonrisa de salvación en mi cara- será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo y no podamos regresar- comencé a recoger mis cosas y los demás me siguieron.

-esta bien, pero de esta no te salvas Isabella Swan!,- contesto Rosalie, levantandose de la mesa y mirándome de una manera dramática- tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir el castigo o la pregunta y será mucho peor!

Y tenia razón, ahora rose se vengaría, y mucho peor, si de por si siempre me ponía preguntas muy personales o retos realmente vergonzosos ahora será tres o mas veces peor… pero no importaba, prefiero aplazar esto el mayor tiempo posible, siempre puedo encontrar alguna excusa!, me anime a mi misma.

Salimos del restaurante a la húmeda calle debido a la lluvia y nos dirigimos a casa.

-augh, me siento mal del estomago-se quejo Emmett una vez que llegamos a casa, sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-y como no te va a doler si te comiste dos pizzas tu solo!-le reprocho su pequeña hermana.

-no tienen una pastilla o algo que le podamos dar para el dolor?-pregunte tocando la frente de Emmett, por lo menos no tenia fiebre.

-mirare en el botiquín- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la cocina, poco después apareció con dos pastillas verdes y un vaso con agua, Emm. Se las tomo pero no se le paso el dolor.

-será mejor que yo no vaya al cine, en verdad no me siento en condiciones para salir.

-creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, cuando Emmett este mejor y…

-No!!- gritaron al unísono rose y Alice antes de que yo pudiese terminar la frase, algo estaban planeando, todos las miramos estupefactos.

-ustedes vayan al cine yo me quedare a cuidar a Emybebe-dijo rose mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y los demás nos reíamos del apodo.

-además yo enserio quiero ir a ver esa película y no tardan mucho en quitarla del cine-dijo Alice un poco nerviosa y mandándole cortas miradas a Jasper.

Subí a mi habitación a leer un rato, aun faltaban 3 horas para que dieran las siete así que no tenia prisa por arreglarme, apenas llevaba cerca de 80 hojas de un nuevo libro cuando entro Alice a mi cuarto y se sentó en mi cama abrazándose a una almohada.

-Hey bells- saludo bajando el libro de mi cara.

-que paso Alice?

-am nada… solo me preguntaba. Que te piensas poner en la noche?-dijo intentando que su tono fuera casual, pero yo sabia que algo tramaba.

-mmm... Aun no lo se

-es que me preguntaba si yo te podía arreglar?

-que estas planeando Alice?

-yooo!!-dijo fingiéndose sorprendida- que te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?

-por favor Alice te conozco muy bien y siempre que quieres arreglarme es por alguna razón, y prefiero que esta vez me lo digas antes para ir preparada!

-es que acaso una persona no puede ayudar a su mejor amiga a verse realmente fabulosa?

-si esa persona en chaparrita, delgada, hiperactiva amante de la moda, creadora de planes y se llama Alice… NO

-ahí que poca confianza. Pero por favor!! Déjame arreglarte sisisisisisi??-pregunto acercándose hacia mi poniendo cara de borrego a medio degollar, cara que ella sabia yo no podía resistir.

-esta bien, pero no es justo que uses esa cara!

Gracias- dijo haciendo pequeñas reverencias aun sentada- bueno ahora le tenemos que avisar a Edward que solo seremos Jasper yo, tu y el-dijo mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo.

-de quien es ese teléfono Alice?-dije apuntando al aparato que traía entre manos y que clara mente no era el suyo fucsia.

-am… de Jasper-dijo muy tranquila mientras marcaba el numero de Edward

-y que haces tu con…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Alice me había lanzado el celular y lo tenia entre mismazos mientras sonaba el timbre de espera.

-bueno?-respondió una hermosa voz al otro lado del teléfono

-hola, Edward?- porque pregunte? Era tan obvio que era el, nadie mas puede tener esa magnifica voz… un momento, porque puedo distinguir su voz si solo la he oído una o dos veces?

-si soy yo, Bella?-siii!! El también me reconoció!!

-sip. Oye te hablo para decirte que Emmett y rose no van a poder ir al cine por que am, Emmett se siente mal, y am esto queríamos preguntarte si no ahí problema que solo vayamos tu Jasper Alice y yo?-dije nerviosa por estar hablando con el.

-nonono, como crees?, los veré a las siete?- respondió emocionado?

-a las siete- asentí y colgué

Cuando deje el celular note que mis manos sudaban por los nervios

-por que hiciste eso?-reproche a Alice lanzándole de nuevo el celular.

-perdón pero de verdad te ves tierna hablando toda nerviosa con Edward!!-dijo mientras guardaba de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, yo le rodé los ojos

-a todo esto… que hacías TU con el celular de Jasper eh?

-am, esto bueno, es que cuando tu te subiste a tu cuarto, Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara al suyo porque quería mostrarme algo, lo seguí y su cuarto esta lleno de pinturas, cuadros y pósters dibujados por el mismo! es un gran artista! Y lo que quería mostrarme era un dibujo mío del día en que nos conocimos, dijo que es así como el me vio y como me seguía viendo, además de que le gustaba mucho y que quería conocerme bien!!-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama pensando en algo mas que de seguro estaba omitiendo

-y luego?-pregunte recostándome junto a ella

-pues comenzamos a platicar de cómo había empezado con la pintura y el dibujo y de las cosas que ami me gustaba y de un momento a otro, no se que paso pero nos besamos!! Fue muy lento, y dulce!- contó con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos

Yo me senté al igual que ella y la abrase.

-estoy muy feliz por ti!, ustedes dos hacen una muy bonita pareja.

-lo se!, pero bueno, será mejor que empecemos a arreglarte o no nos ajustara el tiempo-mire el reloj y ya eran las 5 30!!, Alice separo Demi cama y fue hacia mi maleta

-tu toma una ducha en lo que yo busco algo lindo para que uses

Tome mi estuche para el baño y me dirigí hacia el, abrí el agua caliente, me desvestí y entre en la ducha, el agua calmo mis nervios y me pude relajar. Lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresias, cuando termine de bañarme apague la ducha y me seque el cabello con una toalla y me envolví en otra.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto había sobre mi cama una falda de mezclilla que me quedaba unos siete dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas medias color piel, unas botas negras tipo esquimal, una blusa de mangas largas un poco escotada y una torerita también de mezclilla. Me vestí cunado termine alce entro de nuevo al cuarto con su maletín de maquillaje, me puso un poco de base, mascara y brillo en los labios, el rubor no era necesario ya que vivía sonrojándome.

Cuando terminamos las dos bajamos hasta el hall donde Jasper nos esperaba. Tomo a Alice de la mano y salimos hasta su carro que era un Porsche negro, Alice se sentó el asiento del copiloto y yo atrás. Llegando al cine no pude evitar mirar un volvo plateado en el estacionamiento, Jasper se paro junto a el y nos bajamos del carro,

En la entrada estaba Edward, se veía tan guapo con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chamarra ligera. Cuando nos vio camino hacia nosotros y nos saludo. Los chicos se fueron a la taquilla a comprar las entradas y nosotras las palomitas.

Entramos a la sala y Jasper se sentó en la orilla seguido por Alice, quien quito el apoya brazos y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, yo mesense a lado de Alice y Edward a mi izquierda.

Era desesperante tenerlo tan cerca, poder oler su magnifico perfume, tener su mano justo a lado de la mía, pero no podía, simplemente no podía recargarme en el ni tomar su mano ni disfrutar por completo su esencia.

Intente concentrarme completamente en la película, pero me era imposible, y es que quien en su sano juicio se va a concentrar en algo mas que no sea en el dios griego que tiene sentado a un lado?, lo peor es que Alice había escogido una película de terror, yo realmente las odiaba!, primero porque no me gustaba asustarme y segundo porque en la noche no podía dormir.

En una escena el malo de la película salto místicamente y yo no pude controlar mi cuerpo y me acerque a Edward escondiéndome tras el para no ver la película y tomando su mano derecha entre las mías, y cuando nuestras manos se juntaron una descarga eléctrica se paso por todo mi cuerpo, poco segundos después pude reaccionar y note en la posición que estaba, pero antes de que pudiera regrésame su brazo se movió y me abrazo, juntándome hacia el.

-quieres salir de la sala?-me pregunte una maravillosa voz a lado de mi oído, no pude responder, mas por el efecto de su voz que por el miedo, por lo que solo me limite a asentir. Nos levantamos el seguía abrazándome, salimos de la sala y nos sentamos en una banca fuera de la puerta de la sala.

Respire profundo un par de veces tratando de calmarme, pero mi corazón iba a mil por hora debido a la cercanía de Edward.

-estas bien?- pregunto levantando mi barbilla con un dedo para que no viera a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que me hacían perder la cabeza.

-si estoy bien, si quieres regresa a la sala, estaré bien, mejor los espero hasta que esto se acabe.-dije un poco mas calmada, apesar de que me encantaría que se quedara con migo, no quería arruinarle la noche solo por que yo tenia miedo.

-gracias pero prefiero acompañarte, en verdad no me gusto mucho la película- le sonreí como respuesta, en ese momento jazz y Alice salieron de la sala.

-que sucede Bella?- me pegunto Alice sentándose junto a mi

-nada es solo que me sorprendió demasiado la película

-bueno Jasper y yo iremos a cenar algo, quieren venir?- nos pregunto Alice y Edward se apresuro a contestar.

-quizás otro día para mi, y tu Bella?

-me podrías llevar a la casa, n quisiera estar de mal trío- dije viendo con una sonrisa a jazz y Alice, ellos asintieron y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Edward y yo salimos al estacionamiento, me sorprendió que el volvo fuese de el, me había encantado ese auto. Los primeros minutos de camino fueron muy silenciosos pero no como esos silencios incómodos, empezó a llover y yo me dedique a mirar el agua caer por la ventana del copiloto, pensando en como me había abrazado y acompañado Edward cuando me asuste, acaso yo le gustaba? Aunque puede que aya sido solo por amabilidad. Supongo que tendré que esperar para saberlo.

-en que piensas?- pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio sin voltear a verme.

-nada-mentí- solo me gusta ver llover, me siento… en paz

-te comprendo, a mi me ayuda a despejar mis ideas.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, pocos minutos después Edward estaba entrando en el camino de la casa de Rosalie.

Detuvo el auto frente a la puerta, y antes de que pudiera abrir yo la puerta el ya estaba parado a lado de mi ofreciéndome su mano para bajar, un poco sorprendida tome su mano, y de nuevo, como en el cine, una corriente eléctrica traspaso todo mi cuerpo.

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Toque a la puerta para que alguien me abriera.

-hasta luego Bella, dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

-adiós- dije en apenas un susurro, parecía que nuestros cuerpos se acercaban por si solos. Era algo que no podíamos controlar, en verdad el quería besarme tanto como yo a el, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero parecía no hacer falta, me sentía completamente conectada hacia el. Nuestros rostro quedaron a apenas unos centímetros.

* * *

waaaaa!!

aa!! :D ya regrese!! :D despues de un fin de semana sin poder subir por ke seme borro y lo tuve ke escribir de nuevo :), espero ke les guste este capitulo!!

besos!

ale monreal

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

_**Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Stephenie Meyer yo solo he escrito la historia**_

_Wa!! Regrese después de un mes y dos días de ausencia pero no había podido escribir :S_

_Este capi va dedicado a ani que me ayudo muchisismo a escribirlo!_

_Ojala que les guste!_

**Edward POV**

La llamada me había extrañado, Bella se escuchaba… nerviosa?, era raro, no tendría por que, al menos que yo no le agradara y eso podría explicar por que parecía incomoda esta mañana, en fin después de 2 horas termine de pintar la oficina de mi madre y Salí del hospital para poder tener tiempo de arreglarme para el cine.

Llegue ami casa y me metí a bañar, no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a Bella, solo viéndola a los ojos podía saber si en verdad no le agradaba, y de ser así, me apartaría, después de todo iba a estar en casa de Jasper solo una semana, el resto del mes se podía perder de mi vista por lo largo y ancho de Londres, pero si no tenia ningún problema con migo, me acercaría a ella, la conocería y me dejaría conocer, algo había en ella que me estaba volviendo loco.

Me termine de bañar y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, me deje los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chamarra ligera, ya que después de haber vivido 20 años en Inglaterra te acostumbras al clima y no se siente tanto frío,

Salí de mi casa, y note que ya no estaba el auto de Jasper, me subí a mi volvo y conduje por un atajo hacia el cine, llegue y note que ellos aun no estaban ahí, así que me puse a ver las tiendas que había fuera del cine.

A los pocos minutos vi. Entrar a jazz con Alice a su lado, y un poco mas atrás estaba Bella, dios se veía estupenda con esa falda de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, me acerque a ellos y los salude, después Alice y Bella se fueron a comprar golosinas, y Jasper y yo fuimos por los boletos.

Entramos a la sala y jazz se sentó en la orilla y Alice a su lado, luego Bella y por ultimo yo, excelente estaría dos horas a lado de la chica con los ojos mas hermosos que aya visto en mi vida.

La película comenzó y Bella se veía preocupada, era que no le gustaban las películas de miedo? O solo no le agradaba estar con migo?, era difícil saber ya que en lo poco que llevaba la noche había estado evitando mi mirada.

La película fue avanzando y en una escena donde el malo, por así decirlo sale por sorpresa, Bella se asusto y escondió su cara tras de mi hombro y tomo mi mano derecha, era increíble sentir lo calido de su piel, y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se desprendían de ella. Bella simplemente no podía contenerse, en verdad le deben de asustar este tipo de películas, el tenerla tan cerca me afecto, y sin saber realmente que es lo que así moví mi brazo y lo puse alrededor de sus hombros, ella se tenso un momento, acercándome mas a ella le pregunte si quería salir de la sala a lo que ella tan solo asintió.

Sin soltarnos de la mano salimos de la sala y senté a Bella en una banca que había a un lado de las puertas, respiro profundo unas veces, mirando siempre hacia el suelo.

-estas bien?-no podía soportarlo mas, tenia que ver sus ojos de nuevo así que con un dedo levante su barbilla obligándola a verme a la cara, en sus ojos solo pude ver un poco de vergüenza, no desprecio como temía.

-si estoy bien, si quieres regresa a la sala, estaré bien, mejor los espero hasta que esto se acabe.-me ofreció, pero yo no quería dejarla sola, aprovecharía el tiempo para conocerla un poco mas.

-gracias pero prefiero acompañarte, en verdad no me gusto mucho la película-dije acercándome un poco mas a ella, me sonrío, y se podía ver verdadera alegría en su cara, en eso Alice y Jasper salieron de la sala.

-que sucede Bella?- pegunto Alice sentándose junto a ella

-nada es solo que me sorprendió demasiado la película

-bueno Jasper y yo iremos a cenar algo, quieren venir?- nos pregunto Alice

-quizás otro día para mi, y tu Bella?- me apresure a decir, esperando a que Bella se sintiera mal por hacer mal tercio y decidiera regresar con migo.

-me podrías llevar a la casa, no quisiera estar de mal trío- perfecto, Alice y jazz asintieron y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Bella y yo salimos al estacionamiento, por alguna razón se sorprendió por el auto, le abrí la puerta de pasajero ella entro y cerré su puerta dirigiéndome al asiento del conductor. Los primeros minutos de viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada y empezó a llover, Bella se dedico a ver las gotas caer por su ventana, se veía tan hermosa, tan relajada y a la vez concentrada en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

-en que piensas?- pregunte sin querer en voz alta.

-nada-se apresuro en contestar, se podía ver un poco de mentira en esa simple palabra- solo me gusta ver llover, me siento… en paz

-te comprendo, ami me ayuda a despejar mis ideas- y era cierto, siempre que tenia duda de algo, el sonido de la lluvia al caer me ayudaba a organizarlo todo, o a verlo de una manera diferente.

No volvimos a hablar en el poco camino que faltaba, solo de vez en cuando miraba a Bella, no podía evitarlo. Llegamos a la casa de los hale y entre al camino parando exactamente en frente de la puerta, Salí de mi asiento y apenas Bella termino de soltar su cinturón de seguridad yo ya le estaba abriendo la puerta, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo, nuevamente sentí la electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, caminamos los pocos pasos hasta la puerta, Bella toco esperando a que le abrieran.

-hasta luego Bella- dije acercándome un podo a ella, en realidad no me quería despedir.

-adiós- contesto en un tono apenas audible también acercándose un poco, cielos me muero por probar sus labios, pero no creo que sea correcto, apenas la conozco, y no se si ella me vea a si, no quiero arruinar nada sin ni siquiera haber empezado, por favor una señal!, imploraba hacia mis adentros, mientras juntábamos mas y mas nuestros rostro, en ese momento un pequeña ráfaga de viento nos envolvió depositando una hermosa y delicada flor exactamente entre nosotros, esa era la señal, no tenia duda, tome la flor entre mis manos, un poco triste por que la flor se aya interpuesto, y se la entregue A bella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, supongo que lo mejor era ir lento,

-duerme bien Bella- me despedí de ella, entre ami auto y lo estacione en el camino de mi casa, cuando iba entrando vi. Que Bella ya no estaba en la entrada.

**…………………………………….-o-………………………………..**

**Bella POV**

Era algo que no podíamos controlar, en verdad el quería besarme tanto como yo a el, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero parecía no hacer falta, me sentía completamente conectada hacia el. Nuestros rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros.

Pronto sentí una corriente de aire con brisa de lluvia, el viento se dirigió hacia nosotros interponiéndonos una delicada flor rosa, esto nos distrajo por un instante, Edward tomo la flor entre sus manos y la miro por unos segundos para después entregármela depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-duerme bien Bella.-se dio la vuelta entro nuevamente en su volvo y entro al camino de enfrente de su casa.

En ese momento Rosalie abrió la puerta y yo entre, le dije que Alice y jazz tardarían un poco más en llegar y me despedí dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Apenas entre me tire en la cama y me acerque la flor al rostro para olerla, era increíble que en ese preciso momento un flor se mantuviese entre nosotros dos, aun podía sentir el aliento de Edward tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

En medio de mis pensamientos me quede dormida, pero solo unos pocos minutos pues mis predicciones habían sido ciertas, a la mitad de mi sueño, el cual no pienso explicar, me vi. dentro de la película de terror, iba corriendo por un pasillo entre a una habitación y luego en otra, puerta tras puerta y alguien persiguiéndome, hasta que caí en un agujero, intente gritar pero no tenia voz, desperté sin aire y con la cara empapada de sudor frío. Me senté en la cama, con la respiración a todo lo que podía ser posible o quizás mas.

En la mañana me aseguraría de matar a Alice por haberme hecho ver esa película.

Estuve como una hora sentada tratando de no pensar en la película o en el sueño pero me resulto imposible así que tome una cobija y me dirigí hacia la terraza que había a lado de mi cuarto, abrí la puerta corrediza de cristal y me recosté en un sillón que había y me tape con la cobija viendo caer la lluvia.

Después de unos minutos ya no tenia miedo, pero aun no me podía dormir, Edward me había dejado en shock, estuvimos tan pero tan cerca de besarnos, pero algo quería que eso no pasara, no se, solo fue muy extraño el momento, y aunque no paso lo que quería, aun así fue algo mágico.

Era increíble el poder que tenia sobre mí, tan solo conociéndolo 6 horas? Era extraño, pero había algo que me impedía dejar de pensar en el.

Pero que posibilidad había de que el se interesara por lo menos un poco en mi? Ni siquiera me conocía, era una tonta tan solo de pensarlo… pero… no entiendo.

Me quede toda la noche viento la lluvia caer, y en algún momento mis pensamientos se volvieron sueños.

Desperté hecha un hobillo sobre el sillón tapada solo con la cobija que me había llevado la noche anterior. Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, aun era temprano, o por lo menos los demás no se habían levantado, ya que apenas se estaba aclarando un poco el cielo.

Entre a la habitación tome mi neceser de baño y un cambio de ropa y me dispuse a bañarme.

Salí de mi larga ducha muy relajada y con los pensamientos despejados.

Iba secándome aun el pelo con la toalla cuando Salí del baño, pero claro , era imposible que mi día empezara tan bien, abrí mis ojos se agrandaron con apenas verla.

-Alice que haces aquí tan temprano??- ha! Como si no supiera ya lo que me esperaba

-donde rayos dormiste Isabella Marie Swan!- me grito mi amiga parándose de la cama, parecía una loca, bueno aunque eso no seria muy diferente a cuando vamos de comparas, solo de pensarlo siento escalofríos

-de que hablas?, no podía dormir y me fui a la terraza a ver la lluvia caer-dije viéndola con ojos extrañados

-mmm...… nada es solo que me pareció que alguien por aquí tiene que contarme algo…- dijo Alice poniendo cara de niña buena que busca alguna información…Ahg.!! Como odio cuando pone esa cara!

-yo??... no, no tengo nada que decir- dije tratando de parecer de lo mas calmada mientras me sentaba al lado de ella

-Bella…- me replico viéndome como si me estuviera regañando.

-que?, aparte la que tiene que contar aquí eres tu, hasta donde yo se tu y Jasper se tardaron demasiado en llegar eh? Que paso??- perfecto la había desviado del tema!, se que tarde o temprano lo volverá a sugerir pero, como ya había dicho, siendo Alice prefiero que las cosas sean lo mas tarde posible

- Ham.. em pues esto…AM- Alice se iba aponiendo de todos lo colores de rojos existentes y creo que si alguien hubiese estudiado su cara hubiera descubierto muchos que no eran conocidos.

**Alice POV**

me había despertado un poco temprano… bueno en realidad no había podido dormir mucho esa noche, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado apenas horas antes.

**_Flash back_**

_Apenas llegando al cine puse en marcha mi plan, había visto a Edward y a Bella en la mañana y se que sintieron algo cuando se vieron, i como si lo hubiera visto desde antes, sabia que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos. _

_Bien empieza la fase uno :elegir la película.! mmm... no puede ser romántica seria demasiado obvio, mmm humor? No se prestarían atención el uno al otro..mm PERFECTO, terror, justo lo que necesito_

_Entramos a la sala y me senté entre Jasper y Bella, haciendo que Edward quedara a su lado izquierdo, perfecto Bella siempre se esconde hacia su izquierda, es genial que sea muy predecible._

_Casia la terminar la película Edward y Bella salieron de la sala TOMADOS DE LA MANO! Listo FACE dos completa._

_Aa me siendo como si estuviera en esas películas de 007 o algo por el estilo cumpliendo misiones._

_-vamos con ellos?- me pregunto Jasper muy cerca de mi oído, ahh! Vamos Alice concéntrate o quedaras como una idiota enfrente de el._

_-no, espérate un poco, creo que será bueno que los dejemos un rato solos-dije acercándome un poco mas a el, Ey si el puede hacerlo yo también, y sentí como el se ponía un poco nervioso.._

_-de acuerdo- contesto pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y acercándome un poco mas a el. Por los cielos este hombre me esta volviendo loca!_

_Se termino la película, y Jasper se levanto primero tendiendo me su mano, la tome y nos dirigimos a fuera de la sala._

_-quieres ir a cenar?- me pregunto Jasper un poco antes de la puerta_

_-claro-en las bancas de afuera estaban Bella y Edward._

_-que sucede Bella?- le pregunte a Bella mientras me sentaba junto a ella_

_-nada es solo que me sorprendió demasiado la película_

_-bueno Jasper y yo iremos a cenar algo, quieren venir?- les pregunte, aunque en realidad esperaba que no vinieran, con lo que le había contado Bella en la mañana sabia que no nos querría acompañar, _

_-quizás otro día para mi, y tu Bella?- mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección!_

_-me podrías llevar a la casa, n quisiera estar de mal trío- le pregunto Bella a Edward , excelente, ahora esos dos tendrían que estar un poco de tiempo juntos._

_Jasper y yo solo asentimos y nos fuimos dejándolos a ellos dos solos, llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su auto_

_-a donde quieres ir?- me pregunto mientras encendía el motor_

_-am no se… no conozco la ciudad_

_-OH cierto, en ese caso te llevare a un lugar que te fascinará._

_Condujo unos 7 minutos en los que estuvimos hablando un poco de nada, ósea nada importante hasta que paro en frente de un pequeño café, se bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para bajar_

_-que es este lugar?- le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos ala entrada._

_-es un café en el que a veces vengo a tocar mis canciones-me contesto cuando entrábamos y nos sentábamos en una mesa, el lugar era un poco oscuro, dándole un toque de onda contemporánea y relajada al lugar, había solo unas 20 mesas y un pequeño escenario al fondo._

_-y hoy piensas tocar algo?_

_-mm talvez, todo depende si una linda chica me escucha-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, quede por completo embobada por la sorpresa, así que solo alcance a sonreír._

_Pedimos algo ligero de cenar y estuvimos platicando por mucho tiempo, Jasper subió al escenario y me dedico las 5 canciones que toco, era un magnifico músico, cuando bajo del escenario fui hacia el y le di un beso en la boca, que el rápido contesto, era extraño que de solo conocerlo dos días me hubiese enamorado tan profundamente de el, pero había algo dentro de mi que el era el indicado_

_-te he estado esperando-le dije cuando nos separamos un poco para respirar_

_-lamento haber tardado-me conste abrazándome mas a el_

_El momento era magnifico, nunca había soñado ni siquiera imaginado que este viaje fuera a ir tan bien._

_Sin sentirlo las horas fueron pasando entre sonrisas, conversaciones y miradas que duraban una eternidad, así sin decir nada, solo mirando el interior de nuestro ojos tratando de descifrar lo que escondían, y cuando menos acordamos ya era la una de la mañana, menos mal que los padres de Jasper no estaban o en verdad me daría muchísima pena._

**_FINdel FLASH BACK_**

Fui al cuarto de Bella pero no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba destendida… donde rayos durmió?.. hm… no creí que mi plan fuese a llegar a tanto! Por dios Alice que has hecho??

Escuche la ducha encendida por lo que supuse, con mi gran sentido de Sherlock, que se estaría bañando, unos pocos minutos después salio del baño secándose el pelo.

-Alice que haces aquí tan temprano

-donde rayos dormiste Isabella Marie Swan!- tenia que saber que había pasado

-de que hablas?, no podía dormir y me fui a la terraza a ver la lluvia caer-am OK eso no lo pude sospecha, pero que quería que creyera?

-mmm… nada es solo que me pareció que alguien por aquí tiene que contarme algo…- dije tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque después de todo quería saber como había resultado mi plan

-yo??... no, no tengo nada que decir- ha, Bella no sabe mentir! Me esta ocultando algo yo lo se lose!!

-Bella…- me replico viéndome como si me estuviera regañando.

-que?, aparte la que tiene que contar aquí eres tu, hasta donde yo se tu y Jasper se tardaron demasiado en llegar eh? Que paso??- oops, creo que si se dieron cuanta que llegamos tarde que digo??

- aham.. em pues esto…am-no se porque me empecé a poner roja, i yo nunca me sonrojaba! Culpo a Jasper por eso…. Aunque es demasiado lindo no se le puede culpar por mucho tiempo.

Le conté a Bella todo lo que había pasado anoche. Bueno no todo obviamente omitiendo lo de mi muy bien planeado plan bueno no tan bien planeado pero útil a fin de cuentas no?.

Bajamos a desayunar y Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban abajo. Pero Jasper no se veía por ningún lado.

-buenos días rose em!-salude sentándome junto a mi hermano en la mesa

-hola enana, se puede saber a que horas llegaste a noche?-me dijo Emmett tratando de parecer el hermano mayor enojado

-am am.. temprano?-dije poniendo cara de niña buena y solo se me quedo viendo raro, aum por eso amo a Emmett!

-y por cierto donde esta Jasper?-pregunto Bella sirviéndose un vaso con jugo

-dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer, salio no hace mucho, dijo que nos veríamos para el almuerzo-contesto Rosalie sentándose junto con nosotros.

Desayunamos cereal y jugo de frutas, aproveche cuando estábamos recogiendo los platos para darle un pequeño recado a Bella.

-aunque ayas cambiado de tema, no crees que te has salvado del interrogatorio amiga mía, además de que te espera una tortura al estilo Alice.

-no, Alice por favor todo menos una tarde de compras-me suplico, pero ni crea que lo lograra

- VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!-grite ya k hoy no teníamos ningún plan en especifico

**Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón!!**

**mil y más veces mal perdón!! Se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero entre que entre a la prepa, que me toco una maestra de matemáticas que es peor que una aguja en el ojo, que leí breaking dawn y que no he parado de hacer exposiciones nomás no había podido escribir nada! Bueno sin contar claro que tenia como congelado el cerebro, pero gracias a una amiga (peque alias "anahi") he podido escribir esto, idea principal de este capi es de ella! Muchísimas gracias niña por regresarme a mi estado normal de no zombie que no puede escribir aunque diga que me raptan los alliens (UFOS?) haha bueno ..**

**gracias a los que leen! Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto o por lo menos a la próxima avisar haha!**

**Cuídense! **

**Ciaoop **

**ale\monreal**


	5. Chapter 5

**lso personajes son de stephenie meyer, y desgraciadamente no me pertenecen ni jasper ni endward, y gran parte de la idea de este capitulo es de anahi, yo solo he escrito y pulido la historia!**

_Waa yo denuevoo!!! No las detendré mucho solo dedicar el capi de nuevoa annie que sin ella no actualizaría nunca! Gracias amiga pro tus ideas y tu apoyooo!!_

_Espero y les encante como a mi :D_

* * *

-VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!!-las ultimas palabras que había dicho Alice aun resonaban en mi cabeza, aun que bien podía ser un efecto ya que lo dijo, bueno mas bien grito como si tuviera un altoparlante en mi oído.

La verdad ya se me hacia extraño que el primer día no empezara con su "cacería" por todos los centros comerciales mercados y hasta tienditas de la esquina que pudieran existir por todo Londres. Si así es Alice, y que mas se le puede hacer?, si me negaba seria mucho peor, y le temo mas a una Alice enojada que a una emocionada.

Después del desayuno nos subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a una plaza comercial que estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia de la casa de Rose.

Apenas llegamos Alice se bajo corriendo de la van y se fue dando saltitos hasta la entrada principal parecería que nunca hubiese ido a un centro, quizás de regreso a Seattle podría buscar un buen psicólogo, uno para que le quite este mal compulsivo de Alice por las compras y otro para que desaparezca el trauma que hoy me creara un pequeño duende sobre-emocionado!.

Emmett y rose nos alcanzaron en la entrada y apenas pasamos las puertas de cristal automáticas Alice entro corriendo a una tienda que tenia todo al 60 porciento de descuento, llevándome con ella a rastras, y bien mi martirio comenzó.

En apenas la primera tienda Alice me había hecho probarme mas de 20 blusas, muchos jeans y vestidos, y apenas llevábamos media hora!,

En realidad no ponía mucha atención a lo que me estaba probando, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a las idas de compras con Alice, básicamente eran yo metida en un probador poniéndome cualquier prenda que ella me diera, bueno, casi cualquier cosa, es que nunca se cansaba?

-Alice ni creas que me voy a poner esta… cosa- le grite desde el probador sosteniendo frente a mi el intento de blusa, que en realidad era solo la parte de enfrente de la blusa, en la espalda solo tenia unas cuantas tiritas para sujetarla.

-vamos Bella. Solo yo te voy a ver, pruébatelo, si no te gusta aun tienes dos vetos!- OH cierto los vetos, antes de salir hago tratos con Alice, y tengo derecho a 5 vetos, puedo evitar comprar algo en verdad desagradable, ya había usado tres en una mini mini mini falda, un horrible pantalón y una playera demasiado escotada.

Un poco mas emocionada por el derecho de rechazarla, me la probé, no sin antes enredarme un poco con las tiras de la espalda.

De frente se veía realmente bien, pero cuanto me torcí para ver la parte de atrás quede petrificada, era simplemente inimaginable que usara eso en publico, no, ni siquiera a solas.

-ya Bella?- pregunto Alice tapeando la puerta del vestidor. La abrí y apenas me vio torció el gesto como evaluando mi apariencia- no, hum demasiado…exuberante?

-OH en serio?, no me había dado cuenta – dije con todo el sarcasmo que se podía y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Para vestirme con mi ropa.

Tengo que escapar de esto rápido.

Empecé a voltear pera todos lados para encontrar una pista, algo lo que sea, que me sirviera de excusa para librarme aunque sea un momento de Alice y su obsesión por las compras y fue entonces cuando vi una maquina de sodas, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alice amontonando una gran pila de ropa,

-Em... Alice?-pregunte despacio, pero en verdad me daba miedo esa duende!.

-Verde, morado, celeste, rosa- Alice estaba juntando la misma playera en diferentes colores,- OH Bella azul esta es perfecta para ti!

-am si Alice claro, solo voy primero por una soda me muero de sed-le dije mientras me iba alejando de ella para que no pudiera detenerme.

-esta bien! Te veo en la zapatería!!-me grito mientras yo salía de la tienda

Una vez fuera suspire, me sentía en libertad, unos pocos minutos mas y juro que mi cabeza iba a explotar, fui a la maquina de sodas y tome una coca-cola, me senté en una de las bancas que estaban cerca, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarme de nuevo a la demonio de la moda alias "Alice Brandon", me tome mi tiempo en tomarme el refresco y vi a la gente pasar frente a mi, no puedo creer que haya tanta gente que le agrede ir de compra, aun que claro nadie lo hace tan excesivo como Alice, pero vamos! Existen mejores cosas que hacer que perder todo tu día en una gran tienda gastando todo el dinero que puedas para que después salga algo mejor, nunca son necesarios tantos cambios de ropa, nunca me ha interesado mucho el como me vea, simplemente que me sienta cómoda, pero desde que conozco a Rosalie y a Alice eso me ha sido casi imposible ya que siempre me utilizan de barbie personal.

Tengo que buscar el psicólogo con urgencia, tal vez solo por unos meses, hasta que se den cuenta de que Alice es un caso perdido y la regresen a mi cuidado, no eso seria peor. Mala idea.

De repente me entro una extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, es algo muy incomodo des pistada mente mire a todas las direcciones, pero no se veía a nadie que estuviera particularmente interesado en mi.

Trate de poner la mente en blanco, demasiado estrés, seguramente, no se supone que las vacaciones son para relajarse?. Empecé a pasear la mirada por las tiendas cercanas, por que demonios hay una tienda de mascotas a lado del área de comida?, no creo que eso sea algo bueno.

Entre todas las tiendas había una librería, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de la banca y me dirigí a la librería, a Alice no le importaría, bien podría leer algunos capítulos de un libro y ella seguiría en la zapatería.

Empecé a recorrer las estanterías y entre al área de los autores nacionales, busque un libro de cuentos de M. R. James y empecé a leerlo. Apenas iba en la mitad de _El fantasma de Madame Crowl _cuando de nuevo me sentí observada, definitivamente estoy loca, regrese a leer pero una dulce melodía empezó a inundar el ambiente, cuando repare en una sección de la tienda era de música, a lo lejos se escuchaba tocar una lenta pero sublime melodía de piano.

Para antes de que me diera cuanta me dirigía a donde provenía la música. Era tan exquisita, lo mas seguro es que fuera un grabación, nadie en este mundo con un talento como ese estaría en un centro comercial tacando cuando bien pudiera estar dando recitales para miles de personas. Aun así me acerque con disimulo, sintiendo que estaba violando algún espacio personal. Era la sensación que creaba la música, como si el autor quisiera estar solo con lo que fuera que lo haya inspirado.

Me encamine por una larga estantería que estaba justo a lado del área de música. Solo podía ver un gran piano de cola negro, de donde provenía el sonido, vaya no era una grabación, pero me sentí mas culpable al saber que nadie me había invitado a escuchar, aunque claro estaba en una tienda, si la persona no quisiera que la escucharan no tocaría aquí.

Estaba por salir del pasillo que creaba la estantería para ver a quien estuviera tocando esa hermosa música, cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies. Claro ya era demasiada la suerte de que no me hubiese caído en todo el día. Deje salir un agudo grito mientras me preparaba para el golpe.

En el preciso momento en que mi cuerpo toco el suelo la música se dejo de escuchar. Lo mas rápido que me lo permito mi pobre coordinación, me puse de pie. Ya no había nadie en el piano. Solo unos pocos adolecentes mirando unas guitarras y cds, y dudo mucho que alguno de ellos fuera el que estaba tocando.

Un poco decepcionada regrese por los libros que estuve viendo en la ultima media hora, me dirigí a la caja y los pague.

Aun me quedaban tres horas de pura tortura cortesía de Alice Brandon.

Entre y Alice ya tenia cerca de 20 cajas de zapatos alrededor de ella,

-Bella por aquí!-me dijo asomándose entre la hilera de zapatillas. Apenas se podían ver unos cuantos picos de su obscuro cabello por entre las cajas.

Fui hacia ella y me senté a su lado, ella se estaba probando un par de botas rosa palo para escalar.

-Alice, dime para que quieres comprar unas botas para escalar, en Londres, cuando tiens unas nuevas en casa.

- si pero no las traje, así que aquí no tengo, por eso.- me respondió mientras se ponía de pie dando vuelta a su pie para verlo bien en el espejo.

-y para que las necesitas aquí?

-Bella, me sorprende que a un no hayas aprendido que siempre es mejor estar preparada, una nuca sabe.

-por que eso me suena a que si sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir?

Le rodé los ojos, sabiendo que no podría cambiar las cosas.

Después de una hora salimos de la zapatería, Alice con 20 cajas de zapatillas y por supuesto sus nuevas botas. Yo, después de explicarle por 15 minutos el por que no debo usar tacones por la salud propia y de las personas a tres metros a la redonda, solo compre unos zapatos de piso grises.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde así que decidimos ir por algo de comer.

De camino a el patio de comida nos encontramos a rose y a Emmett quien iba cargado de bolsas, como siempre que acompañaba a rose, menos mal que ella no se junto con Alice o ya estaría muerto, o por lo menos enterrado en una montaña de compras.

El área de comidas estaba repleta, pero pudimos encontrar una mesa para cuatro, Emmett se quedo en la mesa cuidando las bolsas y las demás fuimos por la comida. Me decidí por comida china. Hace ya tiempo que no la probaba, tome mi bandeja y regrese a la mesa. Alice y rose ya se encontraban ahí con su comida y la de Emmett, los demás platicaban de lo que estaba planeado para la noche y lo que haríamos el resto del mes, yo en cambio, no les prestaba la gran atención, mi mente estaba concentrada en unos ojos verde esmeralda a los que añoraba observar de verdad.

De nuevo sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, mire sobre mi hombro y no había nadie mirándome, solo un tipo leyendo el diario, quien lee el diario a estas horas? y una señora con un bebe en otra mesa.

_Bella, nuevamente te estas volviendo loca. _Me dije a mi misma regresando la vista a mi plato como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Unas pocas horas después regresamos a la casa, por fin la casa!!, subí a mi cuarto a dejar las bolsas de ropa, se escuchaba que todos estaban en la sala cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

-gran idea Emmett!- ¿que?.... otra vez con eso de que Emmett tiene buenas ideas, esto no puede ser anda bueno…

-díganme por favor que escuche mal, y Rosalie no dijo que Emmett tubo una buena idea- dije entrando a la sala, siendo recibida por un cojinaso de parte de Emmett. Sin embargo yo tome una posición muy madura, le saque la lengua y me senté al lado de Alice. El me miro con cara de reproche

- me has ofendido!, te acusare con santa Claus para que no te traiga regalos en diciembre!

-claro. Emmett- le conteste con cara de preocupación.  
-bien si dejaron de discutir, les diré que como a dos horas de aquí hay una reserva donde podemos acampar y hacer un poco de escalata,- dijo Jasper, a que hora llego?

-claro, donde nos llevaban nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños, me encanta ese lugar.-dijo rose tomando el brazo de Emmett.

-entonces esta decidido, mañana nos iremos temprano- finalizo Alice dando saltitos, claro, esta era una excelente oportunidad de estrenar sus nuevas botas, sabia que ella lo había planeado desde un principio!. Ese duende maquiavélico, para antes de que acabe ese campamento estaré muerta o por lo menos en el hospital.

Al terminar de cenar no quise decir mas nada sobre lo de mañana, así que me despedí de todos y me fui a acostar esperando poder dormirme pronto.  
Por lo menos Alice no entro en mi cuarto a la mitad de la noche tratando de ver que me pondría mañana, necesitaba dormir lo mas posible para poder tener energías para mañana.

Lamentablemente no fue así, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver su imagen, su increíble sonrisa torcida y sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Así, entre su imagen y mis pensamientos me quede dormida.

Me levante directamente a la ducha, sabiendo que hoy me esperaba un dia largo y agotador. no tenia idea de que hora era, pero a juzgar por la luz de la ventana diría que los demás ya deberían de estar despiertos, partiríamos a las ocho de la mañana.

Cuando Salí de bañarme encontré en mi cama una nota y una caja.

_** "no pude resistirme tenia que comprártelas, son ideales para ti"**_

_**pd: no se aceptan devoluciones.**_

_**  
**_ Alice, por supuesto, por que esto no me sorprende?  
eché un vistazo a la caja y dentro de ella habían unas botas muy parecidas a las de Alice, solo que en beige. Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla grueso, una playera de manga larga y por supuesto me clase las botas, me quedaban perfectas, prepare una pequeña mochila con todo lo que necesitaría y baje las escaleras.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina como la primera vez que lo vi…

-Bella si te quedan de maravilla!!- el chillido de Alice me corto los pensamientos

- si Alice, buenos días, dormí muy bien gracias.- respondí con tono burlón. Pase una rápida mirada por la habitación, solo para darme cuenta de que el no estaba allí.

Mi emoción por el viaje si de por si ya era baja, ahora era microscópica.

-de acuerdo si me encantan, muchas gracias- admití al mismo tiempo en que me acercaba para abrazarla.  
-bueno-dijo Emmett- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, quiero aprovechar al máximo al día.  
-que extraño-dijo Rosalie riendo-usualmente prefieres quedarte en casa cómodamente sentado viendo tele en la seguridad del hogar.

Emmett le frunció el seño y ella se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, lo que hiso que Emmett cambiara su estado de ánimo, la tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso. Jasper se aclaro la garganta.

-Emmett no quiero ver que hagas eso, es mi hermana por dios.

-calla güerito, que se que le quieres hacer lo mismo a mi hermana.- dijo Emmett aun sosteniendo a rose a su lado. Jasper se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Empezamos a sacar las cosas de la casa y meterlas en la camioneta. Cuando estuvimos listos nos subimos y emprendimos hacia la reserva.

Todos iban muy animados platicando, yo solo veía por la ventana el paisaje.

-tranquila Bella, se que lo volverás a ver. Te lo aseguro- la voz de Alice me distrajo, dijo esto de una manera tan baja para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me hice como si no entendía, solo me respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y pues alguna razón, le creí. Nunca apostaría contra Alice.

Después de unas pocas horas empezamos a desempacar las cosas en la entrada de un sendero. Tendríamos que caminas unos 200 metros hasta el lugar que nos habían asignado para acampar.

El camino fue rápido, y para mi sorpresa y la de todos los presente no tropecé y caí ni una sola vez, aun que tal vez tuviera que ver que Emmett me iba tomando del brazo para evitar que cayera.

Cuando estuvo listo el campamento, los chicos decidieron ir a explorar un poco el lugar, no era muy tarde, pero estando en esta área. Era muy poca la luz natural que entraba por entre los frondosos arboles de un verde vivo. Yo preferí no provocar a mi suerte y no los acompañe.

Me puse a leer uno de los libros que había comprado el día anterior cuando emepce a oir el sonido de l agua, no debía de estar muy lejos, me levante y seguí el sonido siendo muy cuidadosa de no pisar en lugar donde no debiera.

Todo tenía un aspecto tétrico y aun así me sentía segura; la luna había salido ya y emanaba una hermosa y brillante luz que se reflejaba en el agua.  
Caminaba tranquila, con la idea de que nadie se percataría que no estoy ahí hasta que regresaran de explorar el lugar.  
de repente escuche unas pasos tras de mi y me puse tensa, pero seguí caminando. Por la orilla del pequeño arroyo. Hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba. De manera automática, sin siquiera pensarlo voltee hacia esa voz, pero era demasiada mi suerte, y al momento de voltear mi pie se atoro con algo, se me obscureció la visión y lo único que ocupaba mi mente era un dolor agudo en mi tobillo derecho y mi mano, además de la voz de un ángel.

* * *

_Alguien sabe qien es el angel??? Haha supongo que todas_

_Perdón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bien después de.. am… muchos meses de estar perdida he rgresado!!!_

_-lamentablemente-_

_-callate conciencia!!!._

_En fin como les iba diciendo, regrese, siii… me tarde mucho en actualizar por que simplemente no tenia idea de cómo continuar, mil veces pensé en borrar la historia y empezar de nuevo, pero gracias a annie, uan amiga que amoo! Me ha ayudado con muchas ideas y apoyo, y aquí esta el resultado de dos mentes extrañas locas y obseionadas,_

_Gracias alas que dejaron review en el capi pasado y alos mp que me llegaron! Gracias!_

_De nuevo no se cuando volveré a actualizar, creoq e es uan historia a largo plazo, pero hare lo posible por no tardarme tanto, tengo todo el mes libre así que arelo posible con seguir._

_Gracias por leer!_

a|e mºnrea| *


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Me desperté con el incesante sonido de la lluvia pegando contra una superficie de tela, sentía que estaba sobre algo no muy cómodo, pero más suave que la tierra.

No podía recordar mucho. Lo ultimo que supe es que me había ido a caminar después de que mis amigos se fueran a explorar un poco.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que me estaban taladrando el cerebro con esas maquinas que utilizan para romper el pavimento. Y la lluvia no dejaba de sonar, sin embargo, no me mojaba, la verdad es que tampoco sentía frio alguno.

Intente abrir los ojos pero no me respondían. Era como si tuvieran voluntad propia y se negaran a abrirse. Levante la mano derecha para tallarlos un poco, pero apenas mi piel dejo la superficie donde reposaba mi brazo, un agudo dolor se inserto en mi hombro, aun peor que el de la cabeza, haciendo que soltara un grito gutural. Pero al menos funciono de algo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos en reacción al dolor, mi vista estaba borrosa, solo veía una gran mancha beige.

Parpadee un poco, tratando de enfocar la vista. Me quería sentar pero tenia miedo de que el dolor regresara a mi. Por fin mi vista se aclaro y pude ver bien en donde me encontraba. Era una tienda de acampar, entonces seguía en el bosque, y eso explicaba porque mi amada lluvia sonaba como si golpeará tela, y es que, efectivamente, estaba dando contra el techo de la tienda.

Aun así, no era ninguna de las tiendas que habíamos, bueno, que habían armado Emmett y Jasper. Esta era más pequeña, para una sola persona, y las de nosotros eran para dos, además de verdes y azules, no beige.

¿Quien me rapto?, mas bien, ¿que me paso?, el maldito dolor de cabeza no me dejaba recordar nada, excepto…

Un sonido me alejo de mis cavilaciones, justo en el momento que iba a recordar algo. Era la puerta de tela siendo apartada para permitirle el paso a un chico de pelo castaño, se me hacia familiar, pero no recordaba donde haberlo visto antes.

Y fue entonces cuando levanto la cabeza dejando descubiertos un par de ojos esmeralda, imposibles de sacar de mi mente.

- Edward…- solté casi inconsciente en un tono casi inaudible.

- por fin despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y sentándose enfrente de la puerta, cerrando esta con el cierre

-¿que… que hago aquí? - pregunte tratando de silenciar el dolor de mi cabeza – ¿que haces aquí?

-es mi tienda, vine a acampar…- respondió examinándome con la mirada. Diciendo las palabras como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – la pregunta seria, el ¿porque estabas caminando tu sola por bosques que no conoces?

En ese momento varias imágenes llegaron a mi mente, un rio, yo caminando, un dolor en el tobillo, y la voz de…

-un ángel- dije en silencio para mi misma

-¿un que?- rayos, me escucho

-no nada, es que- ahg! Mi cerebro se bloqueo – am, ¿como llegue aquí?

- solo digamos que estaba en el momento exacto cuando necesitaste ayuda.

-¿ayuda?- intente sentarme para poder verlo mejor, pero al intentar moverme, regreso el dolor a mi hombro. Haciéndome caer de improviso sobre la bolsa de dormir.

-cuidado- me ayudo a acomodarme mejor para que no me doliera tanto.- no debiste de haber caminado tu sola en la noche, al parecer te resbalaste con una roca que estaba mojada y te torciste el tobillo, estaba carca, pero no alcance a atraparte antes de que calleras, te golpeaste el lado derecho, y creo que también la cabeza.

-¿cuanto fue de eso?-

-No más de dos horas, en verdad fue un golpe feo.

-Alice, debe de estar preocupada- con la mano izquierda me palpe el bolsillo del pantalón, donde se supone debería de estar mi celular, sin embargo estaba vacio.

- fui a donde estaba su campamento, pero al parecer aun no llegaban, así que les deje una nota para que supieran donde estabas.

Genial, esto me iba a costar un buen interrogatorio con Alice.

-¿me puedes ayudar a sentarme?- se puso de pie y se movió a mi lado izquierdo, paso un brazo por mis hombros, vaya eso se sentía tan bien, y me levanto muy suave, ni siquiera sentí el dolor del hombro. Me sentó, pero el estaba muy cerca de mi, demasiado cerca, sus ojos centellaban con un brillo que solo había visto una ves, después del cine, fuera de la casa de jazz, el brillo de la duda.

Gire mi rostro cerrando los ojos, alejándome de el. Mi corazón latía desbocado, y mi respiración se estaba haciendo irregular Se levanto unos segundos después sentándose lo mas lejos de mi que le permitía la tienda. Yo estaba cohibida y hacia todo por rehuir su mirada, aunque la sentía intensa sobre mi, como en el centro comercial, aun que claro, ahora tenia la certeza de que SI me estaban mirando a mi.

-debería llevarte a un hospital, pero tenia miedo de moverte mucho, siendo que no despertabas- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-esta bien, pero tienes una aspirina o algo para el dolor de cabeza, siento que me esta matando.

Se giro un poco hacia una maleta que estaba a su lado y saco una pequeña bolsita de tela, la cual supuse era un botiquín. Empezó a sacar una infinidad de medicinas y pomadas, parecía que tenía su propia farmacia ahí dentro.

- Parece que vienes muy preparado. – apunte mientras sacaba la cajita con aspirinas y me pasaba un par de las pastillas blancas.

- mi padre es doctor, y mi madre enfermera, así que me obligan a llevarlo por si pasa algo, y por lo visto, fue una buena idea esta vez.

Me paso una botella de agua y me pase las pastillas, rogando por que hicieran efecto rápido.

-te duele algo además de la cabeza?- pregunto mientras guardaba la farmacia de regreso a la bolsita.

- el hombro, pero solo cuando lo muevo.- dije, aun esquivando su mirada.

-déjame ver.- escuche como se movía por la pequeña tienda, hasta plantarse en mi lado izquierdo, se sentía el calor de su cuerpo y su lenta respiración. Empezó a tocar mi hombro, apretando un poco con el pulgar e índice, repitiendo un "te duele" cada vez que apretaba. Y yo solo asentía o negaba. Por miedo a que mi voz sonara entrecortada por la sensación de su tacto.

El sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, aun que fuera sobre la blusa, era extraño, agradable si, pero extraño, era como si miles de pequeñas cargas eléctricas traspasaran por entre la tela hasta los puntos nerviosos de mi brazo, hasta mis dedos de la mano.

Cuando apretó cerca de la clavícula, regreso el punzante e incesante dolor, dejando escapar, de nuevo, un grito no muy agradable.

-parece que encontramos el punto del problema. Am… puedes, descubrirte el hombro?- pregunto con las voz nerviosa, y en ese preciso instante mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se pararon frenéticamente, y dirán, va si solo es el hombro, pero llevaba cuello de tortuga!, lo que seria tenerme que quitar la blusa para que pudiera examinarme. Por que algo tenía que haber aprendido de sus padres, ¿no?, sentía mi cara arder, del solo pensamiento de estar en una tienda, con Edward, un chico del que apenas se algo, y yo sin playera, completamente solos. Por favor, ¿esto no podía ser más embarazoso?

Tome un fuerte suspiro y mire hacia Edward,

-¿te podrías voltear?- pregunte sintiendo como mi cara aumentaba de tonalidad a cada segundo, me miro un momento sin entender el porque hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y también se sonrojo un poco, se veía adorable, pero aun así no quitaba ese aire de confianza que le daba a su forma de ser algo irresistible. Trate de quitarme esos de pensamientos sobre Edward, era incorrecto, apenas y lo conocía, no podía dejarme llevar por cosas que seguramente no podían pasar, tome un extremo inferior de mi blusa con cuidado de no mover mucho el hombro lastimado, tarde unos minutos, tomando en cuenta que solo estaba utilizando un brazo y no tenia que mover el otro. Una vez que la blusa estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo la puse por sobre mi, evitando así que se viera algo que no fuera mi hombro ni espalda.

Me aclare la garganta, temiendo utilizar mi voz por el tono de vergüenza que seguramente habría tenido, giro lentamente hacia mi, su cara aun conservaba un rastro de rubor_, vaya no había sido mi imaginación _se acerco un poco hacia mi, y se enfoco en la parte de mi clavícula, donde había encontrado el punto de dolor, se movía con una naturaleza inigualable, no se veía nervioso, o inseguro, a diferencia de mi claro, que estaba templando por dentro, con la cara mas roja que un semáforo, y mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo que jamás me había pasado, su cercanía me deslumbraba, su aroma me nublaba la mente, no era un perfume o alguna colonia, no, ese olor era demasiado maravilloso como para que fuera producto de alguna compañía, o de la mano del hombre.

Aparte la mirada al lado contrario del que se encontraba, no podía pensar con claridad, aun que en estos momentos no me interesaba para nada el pensar, solo podía sentir sus dedos sobre mi hombro, movía un poco mi brazo y esperaba a mi reacción, si alguna vez sentí dolor no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado inconsciente para darme cuenta de algo que no fuera, _nada importaba mas que el_, era un pensamiento absurdo teniendo en cuenta que esta era la tercera vez que lo veía, y la primera en que hablaba realmente algo mas que un vago saludo y despedida; pero había lago en el, algo que me cautivaba, y esos ojos, ver en ellos me regresaba la calma, sentía que podía ver dentro de si, y tan solo con un corto vistazo, saber exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía.

Edward seguía trabajando en mi hombro, por el rabillo del ojo pude percibir las diferentes emociones que pasaban por su cara, preocupación, concentración, y , por alguna razón, una sonrisa torcida bailaba por su rostro, lo hacia parecer mas angelical, casi una deidad prohibida, demasiado hermosa para tenerla entre los ruines mortales.

Se estiro un poco tras de si para alcanzar la bolsa en que traía la mini farmacia y saco un frasquito de pomada y una venda, abrió el bote y tomo un poco entre dos dedos y lo unto suavemente por el área que estaba lastimada, masajeo levemente, era una sensación magnifica, las descargas eléctricas aun se expandían por mi cuerpo y deseaba que nunca cesaran; después tomo la venta y la desenrollo por sobre mi hombro, bajo por mi brazo y paso por mi clavícula, haciendo así un poco de presión, dolía un poco, pero sabia que era así mejor, tenia la suficiente experiencia en los accidentes como para saber que los vendajes siempre iban apretados y que seria mejor que así se quedaran por un rato.

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- pregunte una vez que el se había alejado de mi y mi voz había regresado a la suficiente normalidad como para hacer una frase coherente sin avergonzarme.

- al parecer no tienes fractura, lo cual es bueno o ya estaríamos de camino al hospital- rio, quizás por una broma para si mismo- pero si tienes una pequeña torcedura, y un buen golpe, no debe durar mas de una semana, por el momento el vendaje será suficiente, pero seria mejor que te checara un doctor cuando regresemos a la ciudad, estoy seguro que Carlisle estará ms que encantado.- respondió guardando todas las cosas, de nuevo.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunte, no recordaba haber escuchado antes alguna mención de su nombre.

-oh mi padre, no estoy muy acostumbrado a llamarle padreo papa cuando no están presentes, creo que prefiero su nombre.

- te comprendo- respondí recordando que a mis propios padres les decía por sus nombres a sus espaldas, - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-gracias por correrme, te acabo de salvar la vida ¿y es así como me agradeces?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido, me arrepentí instantáneamente por el doble sentido que tenia la pregunta.

-no me refería a eso- me corregí con el rostro rojo- mas bien a que se me hace extraño encontrarte tan cerca de mi en el momento oportuno, parecería que me estuvieras siguiendo o algo así- _claro Bella, como si alguien como el te pudiera estar siguiendo, a TI. _Me reproche a mi misma por el puro pensamiento, eso era algo imposible y estúpido, simplemente tubo que haber sido mera coincidencia.

El rostro de Edward se tenso. No entendía el por que.

-am, er, yo – ¿estaba nervioso? Yo era la que me acababa de poner en vergüenza y ¿el estaba nervioso?, el era un héroe, yo solo una chica con una pésima suerte y un terrible equilibrio.

Se paso una mano por el de por si alborotado cabello cobrizo, exhale fuertemente, y abrió la boca para contestar, peo ninguna palabra logro a Salir de su boca, ya que en ese momento el cierre de la casa de campaña se abrió y se asomo la risueña pero preocupada carita de Alice, enfundada en un grueso impermeable, y aun así, se vea fantástica en el, pero claro era Alice, nada se le podría ver mal a una diosa de la moda como lo era ella.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto con la mas inocente de las caras, pero sus ojos reflejaban que ya sabia exactamente la respuesta, pareciera casi que lo había hecho a propósito.

-no Alice, para nada.- contesto Edward, con un tono de alivio en su voz, mezclado con ese sensual acento ingles del que me estaba haciendo adicta escuchar.

-será mejor que regresemos, si no eres capas de estar estable cuando estas en tus cinco sentidos, mucho menos así, me gustaría que pudieras regresar a Seattle en una solo pieza, gracias. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a mi para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, Edward se acomodo del lado de mi hombro lastimado y Alice del contrario. Al momento de pararme un agudo dolor se intensifico en mi tobillo, claro como lo pude haber olvidado, lance un aullido de dolor y me volvieron a dejar en el piso de la tienda.

-¿que sucede? – preguntó Edward un tono mas alto de lo normal, poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado.

-mi tobillo… -dije incapaz de terminar la oración por el dolor, se giro hacia mis pies y subió el pantalón.

-dios, esta hinchado, debemos llevarte al hospital – dijo en un tono calmado, pero autoritario.

Pocos segundos después Edward apareció para llevarme cargando hasta su volvo y después dirigirnos al hospital, Alice iba con nosotros, los demás nos alcanzarían ams tarde, primero debían de levantar el campamento.

Llegando al hospital Edward fue directamente a la ventanilla para pedir turno. Era tarde, así que no había mucha gente.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, camino al área de radiografías, una vez tomadas me pasaron aun cuarto y me dijeron que pronto llegaría el doctor. Alice estaba mi lado, y a Edward lo había perdido de vista desde que me sacaron las radiografías.

Al pequeño cuarto de hospital entro un hombre, que si no fuera por la bata de medico, el estetoscopio y el hecho de que trajera las radiografías en la mano, fácilmente habría pasado como un actor de cine, uno demasiado guapo, por cierto.

-buenas noches, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, y tu debes de ser Bella – se presento, Cullen, el padre de Edward. – vamos que tal esta ese tobillo.

Puso las hojas ennegrecidas en la pantalla especial y las examino solo un momento. Preferí no verlo a la cara, muchas veces sabes que tan grave es el asunto con solo ver la cara de los doctores.

Muy bien- dijo apagando la pantalla y volteándose hacia mi- no es nada muy grave, es solo una pequeña fractura en uno de los huesos del tobillo, sobrevivirás, pero debes de utilizar un yeso por lo menos dos semanas.

Genial, simplemente genial, la mitad de mi estancia en Londres ¡será amarrada aun yeso!

Después de que me enyesaran , me revisaran el hombro y llenara unos papeles del hospital, vi como Emmett Rose y Jasper entraban a la sala de espera, les sonreí al verlos, para después salir de la barra que me cubría, caminando con muletas.

- ¡Jasper paga!, me debes cincuenta dólares! –grito Emmett riendo a carcajadas lo fulmine con la mirada aun paso muy lento, hacia el. Y le propine un, para mi, fuerte golpe en el brazo, con el que no estaba lastimado. Obviamente sin causarle ningún daño, el único efecto es que rio aun mas fuerte.

Nos dirigimos ala casa, no volví a ver a Edward durante ese tiempo. Mágicamente desaparecía de mi vista, como si no fuera suficiente saber que estaba fuera de mi alcance.

-lamento haberles arruinado el viaje. Dije a los chicos una vez estuvimos en el segundo piso, con la ayuda de Emmett por supuesto, justo antes de entrar a mi habitación.

-no te preocupes pequeña, es mas divertido verte andar por hay con unas muletas, aunque sea algo que se vea muy seguido, que estarse congelando el trasero haya afuera- dijo Emmett.

-además, abra mas oportunidades para acampar, no te preocupes,- me aseguro Rosalie antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Una vez cambiada y lista para dormir, tome la mochila que había llevado al campamento para buscar mi celular, por alguna razón no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Apenas abrí el cierre, cayo un papel prolijamente doblado y con mi nombre escrito sobre el. La letra era hecha a mano, pero aun así era pulcra y perfecta.

Me agache para recogerlo, una vez en mis manos lo sostuve frente a mi, con miedo a abrirlo, respire hondo y desdoble la hoja.

Hei!!!, si se que la mayoría de ustedes ha de estar harta de mis disculpas, que siempre es lo mismo i shalalalalala, créanme que no lo hago por maquiavélica ni nada por el estilo, pero no soy exactamente la mejor escritora del mundo y tardo para poner mis ideas sobre papel, bueno en este caso en Word, he notado que cuando escribo estoy de vacaciones, sin tensiones y presión, así que por eso me tardo, tengo que tener la mente completamente despejada :D haha, hum debo de dejar de ir a la escuela :P, haha nooooooooooo, hum bien, pues es un capitulo mas, creo que ya se exactamente como hare el siguiente así que para antes de que terminen las vacaciones lo publicare,

Mientras tango gracias a : (que ya tengo sin saber de ti u.u Y YA SALIO CARLISLE!!), pilikali, .swan. , mitzukii, pandora Cullen, FrogizZ94, miintrindade, ale-cullen4, Su broderik (te adoroo niniaa!!!, algún día te vere :B), soluna 15, lucero 08.

Por dejarme reviews a lo largo de los capis :D, y también a las que tienen en alert y favorites, muchas graciasss!!

Hasta la próxima n.n

a|e mºnrea|


End file.
